cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Defense Coalition
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: North Atlantic Defense Coalition = The North Atlantic Defense Coalition Charter = I. Preamble :This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. These member nations agree that an armed attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all. Consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defense, will assist the member or members so attacked by taking whatever action as is deemed necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the North Atlantic area. II. Admission & Expulsion :Any nation, given that they are not currently at war with any alliance that is either neutral or friendly to the NADC or involved in any sort of transgression with the allies of the NADC, may join the Coalition. All applying member nations must sign this Charter, thus committing to uphold and protect the ideals it represents. :A member nation may be expelled from the NADC if that nation commits an action that violates or severely offends the principles of the Charter. The Secretary General may expel any member for said offenses on his or her own authority, although if the reasons behind such an action are found to be insufficient, it is considered justifiable grounds for the Advisory Council to call a veto and bring the issue before the Assembly. III. NADC Political Structure IIIa. Ruling Bodies :The NADC consists of the following bodies of general authority: :A Secretary General (SECGEN), responsible for the NADC's public relations, general alliance management, maintaining all things pertaining to the workings of the Assembly, and the protection of its interests abroad. The SECGEN has the power to grant all other governmental positions as required with the exception of department-specific deputies. All other officials are to report to the SECGEN. All powers not expressively given by this charter to any other position or body are given to the SECGEN to be used for the benefit of the membership. :The Assembly, consisting of all Coalition members. The Assembly can alter the NADC Charter with a vote of at least 80% in favor. The Assembly may also hold a vote of no confidence on any minister, which must receive a 2/3-majority vote in order to pass. The affected minister must immediately step down, and the Secretary General must appoint a replacement. The Assembly is the only legislative body within the North Atlantic Defense Coalition and all legislative proposals and Law amendments must be passed before the Assembly and approved by a Simple Majority. No Law may override the rules and boundaries of the NADC Charter. :The Advisory Council, which consists of 5 select members, must advise the Secretary General to the best of their ability as and when requested by him, or on their own initiative. The Advisory Council must preview all the proposals made by the Secretary General and is given 2 days time to raise objections. In order to safeguard the rights and freedoms of NADC members, the Advisory Council may call upon a veto to block any decision made by the Secretary General that the NADC Laws permit them to block. If the Advisory Council decides to call a Veto, the vote regarding that decision will go to the Assembly so that they will decide by a Simple Majority vote on the outcome. The Advisory Council can call a veto if at least 3 of the 5 Council members vote to block the decision of the Secretary General, at which point the vote will pass on to the Assembly. IIIb. Management Bodies :The NADC consists of the following bodies of specific authority: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_fadheader_seal.png :A Foreign Affairs Department, managed by the Foreign Affairs Minister who is responsible for overseeing the general running of the ambassadors and embassies as well as general foreign relations. He or she has the power to appoint new ambassadors (although the SECGEN may overrule these) as well as to remove others from power. He or she also has the option to appoint a Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister who would function under the authority of the Foreign Affairs Minister in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the minister is not present. Any other action can only be taken with direct permission from the Foreign Affairs Minister. :The Foreign Affairs Minister may wish to appoint a Press Secretary as the official spokesperson for the NADC. The Assembly must approve this appointment by a simple majority. The Secretary General may veto the nomination, but only if the nominee was approved by an Assembly vote of less than 80% in favor. The Press Secretary is responsible for ensuring consistency and clarity in official communications. The Press Secretary may issue press releases such as announcements or news bulletins on behalf of the NADC; however, he or she does not have the power to make independent statements on policies or positions of the alliance beyond those officially stated in the NADC Charter, its supporting documents, or Assembly votes. The SECGEN shall approve all statements of policy not already covered in said documents prior to release by the Press Secretary. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_ddheader_seal.png :A Defense Department, managed by the Military Operations Commander who is responsible for the coordination of retaliatory attacks against aggressor nations/alliances or of preemptive strikes against potential threats to the security of the NADC and its members. He or she also has the option to appoint a Deputy Military Commander who would function under the authority of the MOC in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the MOC is not present. Any other action can only be taken with direct permission from the Military Operations Commander. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_fdheader_seal.png :A Financial Department, managed by the Finance Minister who is responsible for all trade, aid, and other finance related issues. This includes providing trade partners and aid to new alliance members in need, giving advice concerning resources, and managing the distribution of NADC funds to member nations who request them in times of peace and war. :The Finance Minister automatically serves as the Bank President unless the minister chooses to outsource this position to a different member by means of appointment (if this is the case, the Assembly may call a vote of no-confidence on the nominee and remove him from power by a 2/3 majority vote). The Bank President organizes and maintains the NADC Federal Bank system. The Bank President manages member applications to the Federal Bank, the appointment and dismissal of Bankers (member nations who function as banks to be aided by several bank members, and whose nominations may be vetoed by a unanimous decision by the other NADC officials), and the distribution of bank funds to Bank members. IV. Elections :An election will be held for the position of Secretary General every month with no maximum term limit. The Military Operations Commander, Foreign Affairs Minister, and Finance Minister are all appointed by the Secretary General immediately after the election, and they in turn appoint their respective deputies. Someone in any one of these positions may serve as many times as they are appointed. See Article IIIa for the Assembly's power over these appointments. :The non-permanent member seats of the Advisory Council will be up for election every month, at the same time as the Secretary General Elections. Election procedures will be conducted similarly to the election of the Secretary General. V. Financial Aid :The Federal Bank of the NADC is fully responsible for the provision of elementary aid such as Starter Aid and Military Aid to all members of the alliance. All other types of Finance that are non-elementary require Bank Membership to be applicable. These types of finance are available upon request in the Federal Bank Forum. For the provision of Elementary Aid, the Minister of Finance must be contacted personally. VI. Military Action :If war is declared on a NADC member nation, that nation must immediately inform the Military Operations Commander or his or her Deputy so that the MOC can set up a Rogue Response Effort. All financial, diplomatic, and military coordination will take place in that thread, and orders will be given directly by the MOC or his or her Deputy. The suffering nation may not respond militarily unless ordered to do so by the MOC him/herself or his or her Deputy. If the original aggressor makes a peace offer, which is then approved by the MOC or his or her Deputy, all NADC members currently involved in the war must accept it. Nuclear weapons may only be used with direct permission from the Military Operations Commander and SECGEN or in response to a nuclear attack. In the case of the Military Operations Commander's extended absence, the Secretary General alone must approve the use of nuclear weapons in his stead. :If a member is morally opposed to a declaration of offensive action against another alliance and has voted against that action in the Assembly vote, he or she can petition for a Writ of Neutrality, effectively removing that member temporarily from the conflict and all its implications. = Officials = Secretary General: Emperor Charles VI of Capitalistocrace Foreign Affairs Minister: Nadjia of Puunkasikstan Military Operations Commander: Doomkid of Allston Coalition Financial Minister: Emperor Charles VI of Capitalistocrace Advisory Council: :Azure Mantle of Pravitelstvo :Deathshade85 of Suomi :Heretic of Land of Heresy = NADC News & History = This section is a work in progress. The NADC's First Steps Azure Mantle founded the NADC with Aryndil, Heretic, and Nadjia. The Alliance slowly grew until it contained nine members at the time of ratification of the Charter. The Charter was officially ratified on July 27th, 2006, and Heretic was elected to the position of Secretary General soon afterwards. Also in the end of July, the Alliance was officially announced to the cyberverse. Announcing the North Atlantic Defense Coalition - Posted: Jul 28 2006 @ 07:21 AM :I come here today to announce a new alliance to the world of CyberNations. This alliance has been in the shadows for quite some time. It was conceived and construction began long before the craze of new alliances hit the globe as a result of the new team colors. We waited, taking our time, hoping for the day where we could receive the public recognition our fledgling alliance so desperately needed. Today is that time. :I hereby announce the North Atlantic Defense Coalition to the world, an alliance dedicated to the security of the north atlantic region. My nation of Pravitelstvo is the first, the founding nation of this coalition. Since the NADC's creation, nine other nations have joined with us. Now that we have a secure member base, we feel it that it is about time we go public with our coalition. Hopefully, that member base will now increase, and the influence of the NADC will grow and our member nations propser through the security we provide. :As a new alliance, the NADC will be seeking diplomatic relations with other, more established alliances in an effort to increase our influence and thus grow and prosper in this world. We hope that the longstanding alliances of CyberNations will choose us as their newest partners. NADC Statement on Recent Espionage NADC Statement on Recent Espionage—Posted: Aug 9 2006 @ 05:29 PM From the office of the Commander-in-Chief of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition: :The NADC member TubbyChooChoo of LuckyCharms has been expelled from the NADC and subsequently banned from our forums using every available means. TubbyChooChoo has been expelled for violating the principles and ideals of the NADC which he signed upon joining the coalition. He undermined the security and the peace of the north atlantic region and participated in hostile action against the NADC and its allies, specifically the NAAC. :The public announcements of both the Legion and the NAAC are what brought TubbyChooChoo's involvement in this conspiracy to our attention. An emergency session of all NADC officials was held and we decided that swift action must be taken to make sure these cowards never threaten the security and peace of the Cyberverse ever again. :And so, the NADC makes its first declaration of war since its creation. We hereby declare war on the spy organization Utopian Illuminati and pray a speedy and decisive end to the cowardly actions of its members. NADC Approves Council Seal NADC Approves Council Seal—Aug 15 2006 @ 02:04 AM :The Council of the NADC has just finished voting to adopt its official seal. This Council Seal will serve as a permanent and unwavering promise no matter what officials are elected. It will be stamped on to all official statements and documents which have been approved by the NADC Council. Although you will still see signatures of NADC Officials present, this Seal is the only thing needed to ensure that a pact or other promise will be kept. As long as the Seal is there, the NADC will follow. :And so I present to you this emblem in all its glory. :For order, for power, for peace! =Treaties= The following is a list of treaties between other alliances, signed by the NADC. = External Links = The NADC Boards The Complete History of CN.